The feeding bottle used for feeding a baby on the current market has following questions in general.
For the existing common feeding bottle, the nipple body is directly connected with the bottle body, and no special device is arranged between the nipple body and the bottle body. Since the nipple is made of soft material, in the process of user feeding baby or child with milk, if the baby or child is naughtier and bites the nipple without releasing it, as long as the user applies force a little harder, the nipple will be drawn out from the feeding bottle, thus causing inconvenience to user.
Furthermore, for the feeding bottle available on the current market, in the process of using it to feed baby or child with milk, there is a drawback that air return can not be achieved. Therefore, with the reduction of the milk in the feeding bottle, a negative pressure will be formed in the feeding bottle, and the feeding bottle and the nipple may be recessed or flattened, resulting in difficulty in drinking for baby, if terrible, may choke the vulnerable trachea of baby. If drawing the nipple out of the mouth of baby to return air for the feeding bottle while the baby is drinking, the baby will often cry and scream, thus affecting the health of baby.
For some feeding bottles, a ventilating hole is provided on the feeding bottle or the nipple, actually, returning air smoothly can not be achieved in this way. At present, a feeding bottle preventing a nipple from falling out and with an air return function is available, for example Chinese patent NO. ZL94202689.6 titled “AIR RETURN BY STRAIGHT SUCTION TYPE FEEDING BOTTLE”, which performs air return by employing a U-shaped tube, although the air return effect can be achieved, the structure of which is too complex, the cost of manufacture of which is high, and which is difficult to clean, thus bringing hidden danger to the health of baby.
For some improved feeding bottles, to enable the nipple body being not easy to fall out from the bottle body, the connecting component for connecting the bottle body and the nipple body with each other is directly solidified on the nipple body, as will be readily seen, the disadvantage of such design is in that the nipple body is difficult to clean, the applicability of the nipple body is weak, and the cost of production is high.